


Synapse

by Mental_Hazard



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Headaches & Migraines, Injury, M/M, Main character is tossed between the two, Male Main Character, Multi, POV Second Person, Pain, Porn With Plot, Pre-STEM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruben is a college professor, Stefano has no chill, Stefano's only friend is Ruben, Will Add More Later, cursing, slow character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Hazard/pseuds/Mental_Hazard
Summary: Grayson, Simply known as Gray, moved to the city to attend Krimson University.A student of psychology and the arts who becomes a fan of the works of a lesser liked photographer.When said photographer is denied a spot in an art show, he decides to use Gray to his advantage.Gray get's thrown between psychopaths as they fight over their new toy.





	Synapse

    **Pain.**

 

It was the first thing you felt, mostly in the side of your head. You could only see black, but when more of your senses came too, you realized that what you were really doing was squeezing your eyelids shut. Considering the noises and the pains you were feeling, you didn't want to open your eyes right away. The air around you was cold, especially your legs which were exposed as your pants were pulled down around your knees. You were being pressed up against what felt like a marble pillar, your face being pushed against the stone. The sound of squelching and sticking noises, along with our own groaning and pleading for an end echoed sickeningly around the room. Which returned to your ears giving you an acknowledgement that you was in a large clean space. There was no one around, except the man who was doing this to you.

 

Then he spoke, and you recognized the subtle Italian accent on his serpent tongue.

 

_"Oh~? You seem to be enjoying this, Gray."_ This man's name is Stefano Valentini, and he had you pinned up against a pillar with two of his leather gloved fingers shoved deep into your asshole. You let out a shrill whine, which was meant to come out as a scream but your throat was not cooperating with your commands. Your eyelids parted for a moment, it was dark, but there was a skylight window above the middle of the room letting a few streams of moon give the area a hazy silver glow. You could make out a picture frame, no, several picture frames aligned in an even row around the outer walls of the room. You slowly began to make out where you were.

 

You were in the art gallery, Krimson Gallery for the Fine Arts to be exact, likely the biggest gallery in the whole city. This was one of the main showing rooms, a large square room with 4 rectangular pillars and another square in the center where a granite statue of a naked woman stood. On the walls, each side of the pillars and sometimes in glass cases there are works of famous and popular artists. You knew this area in particular because this was where a lot of the art shows begin- When the gallery owner opens the show by talking about the featured pieces.

You questioned how you got into this situation. The ringing sting in the side of your head gave you a clue, but not all the pieces to the puzzle.

 

Your eyes darted to what had been below you the whole time. The piece of a contemporary artist was leaning against the pillar making a right angle. The artwork side facing up at you. Stefano's and my own shadow overcast the image making it too hard to make out what it was but that was beside the point at the moment.

 

It seemed as though the disgusting man behind you had noticed where your attention had gone, he let out a soft growl of disapproval, leaning his torso over your spine and whispered in a delicate but chilling tone.

_"You. Are going to defile this for me..."_ His other hand slid around your hip, grabbing onto your exposed manhood. You hadn't even realized you were hard until he began stroking your dick. Which caused you to cry out in refusal.

_"W-Why!?"_  Your shriek echoed and bounced off the hollow walls, that and the man touching you in places you keep off limits made your entire body shutter. You could feel his smirk against the back of your neck.

_"I was going to be the Featured Artist of the Winter Showing- Not. Them."_ He jerked harshly, shoving another gloved finger into your anus and squeezing your cock. Provoking a sudden squeal.

You were breathing hard, but the thought made more sense to you now. Stefano Valentini, a lot of people in the art scene of Krimson city knew of him, but disliked him for his egotistical attitude. He was always lurking around the art gallery, after all, he was one of the security guards. In fact the rumor was that Stefano was friends with the gallery owner, who gave him the job to make him shut up. Some of his work did end up in the gallery for that reason. He was a photographer of models and did some creative works of his own. Which were grotesque to say the least. It happened that tomorrow was the Winter Art Showing, known to gather a big crowd so anyone who got featured was sure to rocket into fame. Stefano only had a small following of a few Krimson city residents, and you happened to be one of those who supported his art.  
  
At least until now that is.  
  
You could feel the knot welling up your my abdomen, as well as tears streaming down your cheeks. Inhaling sharply, you cried out in a mix of anger, fear, and the pleasure forced upon you. Your seed splattered all across the painting resting just at the base of your feet, just as Stefano had wanted, you soiled the artwork. Your legs grew so weak that you would have fallen on top of it, if Stefano hadn't been holding you up that is. He made an amused hum, pulling you a few paces over and then throwing you down onto the tiled floor like tossed trash. You could barely move, and the pain in your head was reawaken after your orgasm when it met with the ground. Seeing out of the corner of your eyes and hazy vision as you lay panting heavily unable to move off the floor, Stefano was picking up the sides of the framework for the ruined art. With a smile, he hung it neatly and casually back onto the wall of the pillar, as if it had never been taken off in the first place.

 

  _"Ah... Much more beautiful..."_ The horrific man muttered. Then he turned to you, the shit eating grin on his face widening with more pride. His ice blue gaze piercing down into your soul. He slowly stepped closer, his shoes snapping a loud echo throughout the whole room. Each one felt like a stab to your spine. When his toes were aligned close to your hand, he would kneel down next to you, the black silhouette of his shadow blocked out the sliver light from the room window. Stefano peeled off his tainted leather gloves, and reached out his long thin fingers and brushed them through your hair as if to softly pet an animal.

_"Thank you for assisting me-"_ The Cheshire smirk of his maw told you everything you needed to know, even if he hadn't continued to tell more.  
_"But... I have so much more planned for you...."_ At this point, you were exhausted. Your eyes began to flutter shut to the beating of the headache in your brain and the looming feeling of his fingertips against your scalp.

 

 

_"You... Are going to become my art..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah yeah best way to start a story off.
> 
> There will be more of this to come do not fret.


End file.
